


under the moon light.

by seungkwansushi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwansushi/pseuds/seungkwansushi
Summary: soonyoung and jihoon are having their date under the moon light and under the stars. jihoon is deaf, and out of the blue soonyoung said something that he wouldn't hear. how would the events turn out after what he said?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	under the moon light.

**Author's Note:**

> \- narrations = english, dialogues = filipino  
> \- not 100% in english  
> \- filipino dialogues are roughly translated
> 
> disclaimer: the events in this short au are purely fictional, any similarities of the scenes written here with other aus are completely coincidental.

**_chapter 1._ **

it was a sunny afternoon. the weather was perfect. it wasn't that hot, and it wasn't that cold either. it was the perfect weather. it was the weather that everyone loved.

but to be more specific, it was Soonyoung and Jihoon's favorite weather. they actually claim as if they own it. they both believe that this weather is made for them. whenever it's neither too hot nor too cold, good things always happen to the both of them.

Soonyoung texted Jihoon if they could date later that night. they were both at work, so they were in different places. of course, Jihoon said yes. he would have a date with his favorite person in 'their' weather. 

"i'll pick you up at 7. see you, love!" was written on Soonyoung's text for Jihoon.

later that night, Soonyoung picked Jihoon up at his office. before he went there, he bought some food in the convenience store, so they can enjoy their date comfortably.

_you might be wondering why he bought snacks if they could eat out? where will they go and why were snacks necessary?_

if you were gonna ask them about their favorite type of date? they'd tell you that they love to watch the moon and the stars at night at their favorite spot, with a cloth spread on the floor, eating snacks or having a picnic under the white lights. at a spot that only the two of them know.

it was only a 20-minute drive from Jihoon's workplace. and there was no hassle from traffic because Soonyoung knows all the shortcuts and different ways on the way there. Jihoon was sleeping on the passenger seat.

Soonyoung has his whole world seated beside him. he was there, sleeping and tired from all the paperworks that he had been doing the whole day. he looked like he saved the whole world from all the workload. he was _that_ tired. he felt like Jihoon was tired from work, so he let him sleep for a while. he let his world rest for a while. 

he went out of the driver's seat, and went to the back of his car. he opened his truck and grabbed the cloth that they usually use when they go on their date and hang outside. but something caught Soonyoung's eyes. a bouquet of flowers. but it was wilted. it looked like it was there for a week already.

and then he realized what Jihoon texted after he dropped him off at his house during their last date. 

"Love, open the trunk. I got something for you. I hope you like it. I love you."

"shit. Soons, ganun ka ba kapagod nung linggong yun? hindi mo man lang chineck yung trunk bago ka man lang umalis sa bahay nila nung gabing yun? now how are you gonna tell Jihoon about this?" he mumbled to himself so that _his_ sleeping Jihoon wouldn't wake up to his noise.

> rough trans: " _were you that tired that week? you didn't even check the trunk before you even left his house that night? now how are you gonna tell Jihoon about this?"_

he closed the trunk, placed the cloth on the floor, got the snacks from the back seat, and walked towards Jihoon's direction. he carefully opened the door in Jihoon's side and stared at him for a while. to appreciate each and every part of Jihoon's face, to appreciate all the things that he has done for him despite his disability.

yes, Jihoon had a disability. Jihoon was deaf. one of the main reasons why most of their conversations took place in their phones, was because Soonyoung doesn't fully understand sign language even though he took classes so he can communicate with Jihoon properly. 

but Soonyoung worked hard to learn the sign language so he can communicate with Jihoon well. he really did. but you know, sometimes people get tired. he's too tired to type his stories for Jihoon, or show gestures using his hands so he would know something or atleast about how Soonyoung's day has gone.

Jihoon always showed interest in whatever Soonyoung would talk about, whether it is shared through an exchange of messages on their phones, or using the sign language at best.

he patted him, and Jihoon woke up. when Jihoon opened his eyes, Soonyoung's smiling face awakened him. he gave Jihoon his jacket, in case he might need it when he would feel cold.

" _i am so lucky to have you, love. let's stay together until we can._ " Jihoon's first thought after waking up.

they spent the night well. they ate their favorite snacks, laughed at memes they saved to show for each other, and enjoyed their date like it's their last. they always spent it that way. no other reasons. 

after doing all of those, they cleaned up. they're on their favorite part of their date. watching the moon and stars. they laid down on the cloth they've been sitting on for hours, and hugged each other tight until there's no space in between them.

oh how nice it is to hug your everything, to hug your favorite person in the universe, to have your world in your arms.

they were both hugging each other side by side, while Jihoon's head is on top of Soonyoung's chest. he suddenly felt Soonyoung's chest vibrate. that happens when Soonyoung says something. of course, out of Jihoon's curiosity he looked at Soonyoung's eyes and asked him what's wrong.

Soonyoung's eyes looked sad all of a sudden, all the smile that he had on his face have faded and the reflection of the moon light was seen in his eyes. he was tearing up. he didn't look happy. Soonyoung read Jihoon's question while laying down, but he didn't answer. he instead looked up at the sky and savored what they have at that time. 

Jihoon was still looking at him. he touched Soonyoung's face and asked him to look at his eyes. he wants Soonyoung to tell him what's wrong with him. Jihoon doesn't like seeing Soonyoung like this. it's their favorite weather, their favorite type of date at their favorite spot. what could go wrong?

but still, Soonyoung didn't answer. he clearly said something and Jihoon felt it and he knows it, but Soonyoung won't tell him. then Soonyoung suddenly started crying.

he kissed Jihoon's forehead, hugged him, did everything with him like it's their last date. it was their last. 

he planted a kiss on Jihoon's forehead, planted a kiss on his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, and his lips. he savoured every kiss, he wanted his lips to remember that it touched every part and every corner of Jihoon's face. he wanted his body to remember that he touched every part of Jihoon.

Jihoon didn't mind it at all when Soonyoung did that. he knows that Soonyoung wasn't okay, and doing such will make him feel better. but of course, Jihoon didn't know what it means. he thought, " _baka stressed out lang sa work 'tong love ko, naghahanap ng lambing. go lang, hug me all you want. let's do what you want, if it makes you feel better, go lang."_

> rough trans: " _maybe he's just stressed out with his work, he's probably looking for affection. go, hug me all you want. let's do what you want. if it makes you feel better, go do it._ "

but what did Soonyoung say, that he burst into tears just like that?

"Hindi _na_ kita mahal, pagod na ako." he said that without hesitation.

> rough trans: " _I don't love you anymore, I'm tired._ "

of course, Jihoon could not hear, or even see since he was resting on Soonyoung's chest the whole time. he started to worry when Jihoon looked at him in the eyes. now he felt bad for saying it. he didn't know how to tell Jihoon that he doesn't love him anymore, without hurting him.

how can you tell someone that you don't love them anymore without hurting them?

that was what's around Soonyoung's head the whole time. Jihoon _was_ his whole world. he _was_ the most precious thing that happened to him. he would die if Jihoon wasn't around. literally. 

Jihoon saved him from bring hit by a car 3 years ago.

 _3 years ago_ , Jihoon was walking on his way home and saw a drunk Soonyoung on the other side of the road. he crossed the street to help him, when a car was speeding up towards Soonyoung's direction.

Soonyoung was almost hit by the car, but luckily Jihoon saved him. since then, they haven't lost contact with each other. they always hung out, they would play at the arcades, they would eat out a lot, watch movies together, basically they were dating. and Jihoon knew that he's finally happy and contented because he was finally accepted by someone. and finally, someone treated him like he wasn't different. 

some people in the deaf community are discriminated in our society, but Soonyoung wasn't the type to do that. he would always throw a fit when everyone laughed at them when people knew that he was in love with a person with a disability. but he did everything for Jihoon, and Jihoon did the same. 

they were both fair with each other, they settled their differences, and compromised. even if the world laughed at them, they didn't mind. they lived in their own world, and loved each other like there was no tomorrow.

after all of those flashed back in Soonyoung's head, he stood up. he also asked Jihoon to stand up. he held up his hand, palm facing Jihoon. he put down his second and third finger. it meant "i love you."

did he lie to Jihoon? was he telling the truth? no one knows. only Soonyoung does. Jihoon hugged him, kissed him and looked at him in the eyes. Soonyoung's eyes were full of love and adoration for Jihoon, but the deaf can sense when there's something wrong going on around the person. 

he gestured Soonyoung that they should go already. it was getting late. they packed up and got into the car already. Soonyoung started the engine, while Jihoon opened his phone. he was typing really fast and Soonyoung saw it.

after a few minutes, Jihoon put down his phone and it seemed like he finished his text already. it was sent to Soonyoung. after reading the first part of the message, Soonyoung's eyes welled up. _while he was driving._

a basic rule in driving is to not text and drive at the same time. very comprehensive.

Jihoon looked at him, stopped him from reading the text because he was driving. Soonyoung got irritated because he didn't like it when Jihoon held his arms while he's behind the wheels. but Jihoon's intention was to prevent the both of them from accidents, especially it was night. there are many drunk and hit-and-run drivers.

there was a miscommunication between them at that time. none of them couldn't speak because Jihoon could not, and even if Soonyoung did, Jihoon will never hear.

Soonyoung stepped on the brakes, so they could stop. both of them were tired, Soonyoung didn't want to be with Jihoon anymore, he just wants to take him home and rest. but Soonyoung became too stressed at that moment, he didn't realize that he stepped on the brakes and ended up in the middle of an intersection.

when he finally got back to his senses, a truck from Jihoon's side was speeding up. he started to panic and his hands were shaking. he exactly knew what to do, to put the car out of the way. but he was too late.

the truck hit the car, and he was saved. but Jihoon was unconscious. his eyes shut, Soonyoung screamed on the top of his lungs and called for help. 

"Jihoon, gising. I'm sorry. Gising ka love, please." he kept patting Jihoon so he could wake up.

luckily, the people around the scene was able to call an ambulance, and they rushed Jihoon to the nearest hospital. Soonyoung was praying so hard that Jihoon would be okay, that he would be saved and that he'd still wake up. Soonyoung believes that Jihoon does not deserve any of this at all, he even wished that it was him who was hit, and not Jihoon. 

did Jihoon make it? unfortunately, he did not. 

Jihoon saved him when he was about to get hit by a car, but he couldn't save him when they were about to get hit by a truck. Jihoon was his angel. his angel that he really loved, his angel that he was about to let go, and his angel that he hurt so much. but he couldn't do anything to protect the person who protected him. he couldn't protect his angel at that very hard time. 

while he was in the hospital, crying and shaking when he decided to finish reading Jihoon's text. and he cried even more. and now he regrets everything that he had said before the accident. 

_there is an English translation after the last picture._

trans:

first picture:   
\- hi, love! you must have been so tired today that's why you broke down to me earlier   
\- i hope you hugging and kissing me earlier made you feel better atleast.   
\- i know something's not okay with you, but you won't tell me.   
\- don't think about me, love.   
\- i can handle all the pain that can be passed on to me. i'm discriminated all the time, imagine all that pain has given me?  
\- i'm already used to it. i hope you're more with me in the future, love?  
\- i'm sorry if i'm like this, i'm sorry if i have a disability, and i'm not like everyone else. 

second picture:   
\- i'm sorry because i have been a pain to you, i was a burden to you. even if you don't tell me, i know that love.   
\- and i want to thank you for that.   
\- and also, i want to thank you for always coming up to an agreement with me. we have a lot of differences, but we always get to compromise.   
\- i'm really glad i met you, love. thank you for accepting me when others do not, and cannot.   
\- something really seemed wrong earlier and i wanted to ask you, but you wouldn't tell me.   
\- will it hurt me? will you leave me? don't you love me anymore, love?  
\- because I really, really love you.

third picture:  
\- i'm wishing a forever with you. i hope we're still together until the end.   
\- i just hope you tell me the times/moments that you have when you don't like me anymore, or when you're tired with me, i will let you go if you want to. i will let you go even if it hurts.   
\- even though my life is sad when you're not in it, i'm willing to let you go if you want me to.   
\- i felt something different earlier, love. even when you said that you love me, your eyes tell me otherwise.   
\- your eyes tell me, your hugs and kisses earlier, tells me otherwise. but i let you, because i love you.   
\- I will love you until the end, even until the end of my life. i really, really love you, love. i hope you don't get tired. 


End file.
